


Nothing left to say

by firebreather15



Category: K-pop, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Double B, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanbin misses Jiwon, Love, M/M, soft hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreather15/pseuds/firebreather15
Summary: Hanbin and Jiwon have been friends for a long time now. Jiwon has always been by Hanbin’s side since they became trainees. Now he’s gone.





	Nothing left to say

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ikon fic, it's really short because i don't know how to write. Also English isn't my mother tongue so sorry for the mistakes

Nothing left to say

Hanbin and Jiwon have been friends for a long time now. Jiwon has always been by Hanbin’s side since they became trainees. Now he’s gone.

Hanbin remembered the day they met as it was yesterday. He remembered how a boy entered the room with fear and determination mixed in his eyes. He remembered how they spent that day sharing their dreams and hopes. And he mostly remembered how that day became the rest of his life.

The first time that Jiwon left the dorms to visit his family back in the U.S was the hardest one. They say that farewells are always sad, and all the more after almost five years living together, sharing food, clothes and sleepless nights writing songs. They had never been away from each other for that long before and Hanbin didn’t like the feeling of not having him around. Of course the dorms were never empty, but that was what he hated the most, being lonely surrounded by people. Now, he had grown used to that feeling.

Jiwon had just released a mini album with Minho, so they were out almost everyday due to promotion. Hanbin was glad that he had the chance to perform, but he was also jealous, because he wanted to be the one bouncing around the stage with him.

The sound of footsteps woke him up from his reverie, and in front of him was Jiwon, ready to leave, again. They bumped their fists and Jiwon smiled broadly. Hanbin couldn’t help but stare at him, he had the most beautiful eye smile he had ever seen. Of course he had never said that out loud, there are some things that are better kept for himself, so he just smiled back.

As soon as the door was closed, he threw himself on the couch right next to Yunhyeong and rested his head on his shoulder. Hanbin didn’t like to share his deep thoughts with the others, he believed no one else but you could solve your own problems, so he just stayed there without saying a word. Yunhyeong didn’t ask, he already knew what was wrong with Hanbin, but he was the kind of guy who didn’t like to rush things, if Hanbin wanted to talk he would have said something. They stayed that way silently until Yunhyeong got up and headed to the kitchen.

“Do you want me to cook something for you?” Yunhyeong tilted his head waiting for an answer.

“No, thank you. I just need some sleep” Hanbin said while he was walking towards his room.

That night, he didn’t sleep at all. After three hours rolling over in bed, he finally gave up and unlocked his phone just to find what he expected, nothing. No messages, no missed calls, no one thinking about him. In moments like this, there was only one thing he could do, and that was writing. God knew how many songs he had written during Jiwon’s absence, songs that no one would ever listen to.

Even though he was always inspired, focusing right now seemed as difficult as winning a war. It was also hard when he heard laughter coming from Jinhwan’s room. He and Junhoe usually stayed awake talking till late morning, and he couldn’t help but thinking about Jiwon. He sometimes wished to have a relationship like theirs. Being able to be together without worrying about anything else. But that wasn’t likely to happen.

The following days weren’t better. Hanbin tried to spend more time with the other members, eating together and playing video games. He tried to clear his mind, but it didn’t work out. Jiwon would arrive later that night, so he was the first one leaving to the bedroom. The idea of seeing him again brought back the pain in his chest and he didn’t want the others to notice.

He knew it was useless to miss someone that didn’t seem to mind being away from you, but giving up on his feelings was harder than he expected. So there he was again, lying in bed with his back to the door, trying to fight off sleeplessness.

It wasn’t later than midnight when Hanbin heard the door of his room being opened. He didn’t move at all and pretended that he was sleeping. For some minutes, there was only silence, Hanbin felt the urge to turn around and face Jiwon, but he fought it back.

“I know you are awake” Jiwon’s voice broke the silence.

Hanbin didn’t want to answer, he didn’t feel strong enough to talk with Jiwon. Not now. For a moment both remained in silence, then Hanbin felt the mattress sinking at the weight of another person in his bed.

He froze when he felt Jiwon’s arms around him. He was holding him so tight that Hanbin could barely breathe. Hanbin swallowed twice before he opened his mouth.

“What are you doing?” His voice was half cracked.

“Nothing” Jiwon said, while he pressed his head to Hanbin’s back.

“Then why are you acting like this?”

Hanbin felt Jiwon’s arms loosen up and thought he was going to get up and move to his own bed. He didn’t want him to leave, not now that they were so close, so he grabbed his hand, hoping he would understand. And he did.

Jiwon pressed his lips into Hanbin’s ear and whispered softly “I missed you”

It was all Hanbin needed to heard. He turned around and kissed Jiwon. Hanbin could feel the surprise on Jiwon’s body, since he didn’t move at first, but then he placed his hand on the back of his head and pushed him closer. Hanbin had never felt so light, he had waited for so long, but now it was real. Just the two of them lost in the kiss. Jiwon’s lips were soft, but the way he pulled him closer make him shiver from head to toes. When they broke apart Jiwon was smiling and Hanbin couldn’t stand it anymore.

“I love your smile”

“Shut up and kiss me” Jiwon laughed while he pushed him by his shirt.

After that they didn’t say a word, it wasn’t necessary to understand each other. Hanbin just rested his head on Jiwon’s chest and fell asleep. It was the first time that he slept the whole night.


End file.
